


burn baby burn

by lvnare



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Don't question it, M/M, but like not sad or angry or anything really, i wrote this at like 3 AM, idk if it worked though, just . . . crack tbh, like this fic is literally yeonjun just planning to set fire to his wedding, lowkey Confused Choi Yeonjun, teen and up rating bcs there's cursing, this doesn't include yeonbin's marriage btw-, which is a yeonbin wedding so-, with the help of his bestie beomgyu, writing practice yay, yeonjun plans to set fire to his arranged wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvnare/pseuds/lvnare
Summary: In which Yeonjun has to get married to someone he doesn't know, so he plans to set the wedding on fire, you know, like a normal person.
Relationships: ...kind of - Relationship, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 52





	burn baby burn

It was quite a good Monday for one Choi Yeonjun.

He somehow woke up early, went to work and managed to not get too irritated at the rude customers that came by once every other hour, and when work was done he went on Twitter, screamed about Choi Soobin, and played video games, you know, like a functioning member of society would.

That was until his parents came.

He liked his parents and was glad that they came by, don't get him wrong, but they usually only came by to do one of three things: 1. tell him that something was going very very wrong, 2. tell him that something was going very very right and 3. tell him to do something that would upend his entire way of life.

So of course the universe said: "Hello, is there a Mr. Choi Yeonjun here? I have a delivery of "The Universe's Hate" fresh from the factory. Just please sign here and here and you'll get your life's worth of shit."

Guess which option Yeonjun got.

 _Of course_ he got the the third one, when he'd happily accept the second and would be able to tolerate the first.

His parents were trying to ease the topic into the conversation, but it wasn't working at all, as it only made Yeonjun more scared and unsettled at what the hell his parents were making him do this time.

So, he told them to cut to the chase.

And they did.

Oh, how they did.

They told Yeonjun straight up that he'd have to get married.

And also to someone he doesn't know yet.

And also he needed to get to know them and get married to them within a single month.

But hey, at least they respected Yeonjun's sexuality and agreed that he'd get married to a man.

As if that made it better.

Yeonjun wanted to throw himself out of the window and into traffic right then and there.

But of course, he didn't — he just sat there like a good little son and said "Yes" and "Mhhmm" and "Got it" to everything that needed those responses.

But he was seething inside.

Oh he was seething inside.

And in internal anger, he formulated a plan to get out of it.

After he finally got his parents out of his apartment, Yeonjun immediately went to tell the news (and his plan) to his one and only best friend, Choi Beomgyu.

**yeonjun**

CHOI BEOMGYU GET OVER HERE

**beomgyu**

yes hyung?

**yeonjun**

ok listen to me

stfu i can see you inching away from here

**beomgyu**

yeahyeahyeah

what insanity did you get into this time my immature hyungie?

**yeonjun**

i'm just going to ignore that last part

i'm getting married soon

**beomgyu**

I CHOKED ON AIR HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK

ARE YOU JOKING

BCS THIS ISN'T A GOOD JOKE

**yeonjun**

i'm not

joking i mean

i actually am getting married

in like a month

**beomgyu**

you, choi yeonjun, have been hiding a relationship from me? your best friend?

this def doesn't hurt

trust me hyung, it doesn't

**yeonjun**

can you pls stfu

it was an arranged marriage i don't know who tf i'm getting married to

but i'm meeting them this thursday

**beomgyu**

hyung no offense but what the fuck are your parents on?

**yeonjun**

how did you know it was my parents-

**beomgyu**

hyung,, you just said it was an arranged marriage

so ur now going around arranging marriages for yourself?

**yeonjun**

right

whatever

but anyways my point is i have a plan to stop the marriage and as my bestest friend in the whole universe you're going to help me execute it

**beomgyu**

ur plan being???

**yeonjun**

setting the wedding on fire duh

**beomgyu**

HYUNG WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK—

**yeonjun**

OI

IT'S A GOOD PLAN STFU

plus if you don't help me i'm telling everyone in the wedding abt that one time in high school

**beomgyu**

and i should care bcs?

the ppl there r most likely just going a bunch of hags and your future husband

or r ur parents gonna force you to get married to a girl too?

**yeonjun**

nah it's husband

oh and you should care bcs i heard taehyun and hueningkai are coming to the wedding~

they're apparently my future husband's bffs or something

which is weird since i know for a fact that soobin's their best friend

but like- who am i to know everything abt their personal lives

**beomgyu**

OKAY I'LL HELP YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT

\+ wowww ur future husband must be rich or famous or something or maybe he's soobin~~~

**yeonjun**

come to think of it

yeah they probs are

but idc

i want someone i actually love

or at least like

SOMEONE I ACTUALLY KNOW—

and also like- gyu are you high rn

soobin??? getting married to me??? stfu

And so, Beomgyu agreed (read: was blackmailed) to help Yeonjun execute his genius plan of setting the wedding on fire.

#

And soon the dreaded day came.

Thursday.

Yeonjun had been trying to forget that it even existed, burying himself in work and Twitter, but it was always there, like a persistent leech, which fit, because it leeched his happiness and energy away.

But time goes on and it definitely wouldn't stop for Yeonjun.

He got a message from his parents of the time and place and a reminder to freshen up, as it'd leave a bad impression if he pulled up in his pajamas, his hair a mess and probably falling out as he walked because of the amount of times he'd dyed it.

He went to getting ready — taking a shower, making sure his hair looked fine and wasn't falling out, picking clothes to wear, that stuff — and when he was finished, there was still an hour to go.

So, he opened up his Twitter and went to doing that for the next hour.

#

Having virtually screamed himself hoarse, Yeonjun got out of his apartment, locked it, and promptly ran because who needed a vehicle when the cafe you're going to go to was where you worked and your apartment was near it.

(He took a "sick" day. And he was going to go there and show that he, Choi Yeonjun, was decidedly _not_ sick at all and looks like he was having a date instead of working. Just perfect.)

Inner complaints aside, Yeonjun rushed in and asked for the table reserved for 'The Chois'. Minhyuk, his co-worker, didn't say anything and acted like he didn't know Yeonjun, and just led him to the table (though not without a teasing look that Yeonjun just glared at).

Now, as for the person Yeonjun saw at the table once he arrived, well, safe to say he almost fainted just from pure shock alone.

Sitting there was none other than Choi Soobin — the same person Yeonjun had spent his free time screaming on Twitter about. 

But wait, they could be a lookalike or something, Yeonjun realized so he snapped himself out of it and asked their name.

"Choi Soobin. My name's Choi Soobin," Soobin said.

And all Yeonjun could do for a while was stare, dumbstruck.

"M-my name's Choi Y-yeonjun," he shakily introduced himself.

Then he remembered the plan, his _amazing_ plan to _burn his and Soobin's wedding to the ground and cackle madly and joyfully say "I win, I won't be getting married!" as he did._

He had to tell Beomgyu that he was calling off the plan _now_.

"U-uh can you wait a mi-minute? I just h-have to text someone," Yeonjun asked Soobin, voice fading out by the end.

**yeonjun**

BEOMGYU CALL OFF THE PLAN NOW

IT'S SOOBIN

YOU WERE RIGHT

ISTG CHOI BEOMGYU GET ON YOUR PHONE NOW

Then the realization that the person he was getting married to was Choi fucking Soobin hit Yeonjun like a truck, and his head suddenly felt light, everything went spinning, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah.
> 
> my sleep-deprived ass wrote this at 3 am right as i finished schoolwork and got an _absolutely perfect_ idea don't judge it too much
> 
> kids this is what sleep deprivation can do to a person that's why sleep is important
> 
> thanks for reading this garbage fire of a fic and as always feedback and criticism are appreciated!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Aut_mnLeaves) for when you want to scream at me for daring to post this garbage fire <3


End file.
